


I See You

by QxH



Category: Psychopath diary 싸이코패스 다이어리
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QxH/pseuds/QxH
Summary: 哨向AU徐仁宇: S级哨兵, 精神力A级, 精神体:黑豹陆东植: 特A级向导, 精神体:梅花鹿本文有二设：精神力场是特A级向导专有的能力。精神力场是指精神图景中的一个场景在现实中出现，并被哨向观察到。一般向导无法向他人除了他的哨兵对外展示他的精神力场，展示精神力场会引起他人的攻击或无意识地吸引到哨兵与他的精神体结合。他们的精神力场会增加与他结合的哨兵某方面的战斗力, 因此特A级别的向导是敏感人群, 他们的出现会使得1)众多哨兵渴望与之结合, 以获得战斗中更强大的力量, 2)向导们觉得这种行为是不齿的, 不应该发生的, 应该做哨兵的屏障而不是增强哨兵的精神力。
Relationships: 徐仁宇/陆东植
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 哨向AU
> 
> 徐仁宇: S级哨兵, 精神力A级, 精神体:黑豹  
> 陆东植: 特A级向导, 精神体:梅花鹿
> 
> 本文有二设：  
> 精神力场是特A级向导专有的能力。  
> 精神力场是指精神图景中的一个场景在现实中出现，并被哨向观察到。  
> 一般向导无法向他人除了他的哨兵对外展示他的精神力场，展示精神力场会引起他人的攻击或无意识地吸引到哨兵与他的精神体结合。他们的精神力场会增加与他结合的哨兵某方面的战斗力, 因此特A级别的向导是敏感人群, 他们的出现会使得1)众多哨兵渴望与之结合, 以获得战斗中更强大的力量, 2)向导们觉得这种行为是不齿的, 不应该发生的, 应该做哨兵的屏障而不是增强哨兵的精神力。

群氓总是被外表和事物的结果所吸引，而这个世界里尽是群氓。  
——《君主论》 [意] 尼科洛·马基雅维里

<1>  
那是只身形矫健, 线条优美的黑豹。它缓慢慵懒地在疗养院的天井下巡视它的领土。脚下踩着的土地只有大概20平方的面积, 但却有巡视东非大草原的步伐。  
陆东植猜它的主人应该是个自视甚高的家伙。  
它的皮毛油光水滑, 在阳光下显得不合时宜地柔软。不管精神体和主人的心理联系是什么, 外表健康优美的精神体始终是主人精神力健康的象征。  
豹爪比家猫的大多了, 共主任喜欢的日式禅宗冥想沙池被它踩上许多可爱的梅花印。  
陆东植没有阻止它, 他想和这只黑豹一起互不打扰, 安静地享受全身懒洋洋的下午。  
但是天井太小了, 不够黑豹撒欢。它就转了个身, 发现了陆东植。陆东植和豹子大眼瞪小眼, 他吞了吞口水, 不清楚黑豹会不会因为排斥一个A级向导而攻击他。黑豹只是顿了顿, 就向着陆东植探出的窗口俯冲而来, 陆东植吓得汗毛倒竖, 他探出窗口的上半身缩进室内, 但还是被毛茸茸的大猫扑倒了。那只黑豹把他扑倒在地后就坐在他肚子上, 两只前爪还在陆东植肚子上踩奶, 摇着尾巴看看陆东植, 像看一块生肉一样。忽然它抬起头, 望着前方不动。  
“凯撒。”听到声线低沉的主人的呼唤, 黑豹消失了。  
陆东植爬了起来, 看见的是大韩帝国黄金单身汉二号徐仁宇少将那张熟悉的脸。这个因为在柯伊伯带防卫战中立下赫赫军功的年轻将领, 在回防的四个月里因为一次偶发性狂躁症被人证实还没有与之相结合的向导, 全帝国人民八卦心沸腾了。民众纷纷上书推荐身边的适龄向导, 有的甚至批评塔忽视未婚哨兵的结合需求没做好工作。  
这就是说帝国黄金单身汉二号徐仁宇来他们疗养所疗养来了。陆东植很困惑为什么身边的单身向导同事都没有得到这个消息, 直到他本人出现在面前。  
“少将。”陆东植低头敬礼, 徐仁宇礼貌地回礼。  
一个单身向导和一个单身哨兵共处一室, 着实令人有些尴尬, 陆东植拔腿就想跑, 不成想徐少将开口发问:“请问您也是这儿的治疗医师吗?”  
“啊, 对……我是负责语言疗法和外围精神力场治疗的医师。”  
所谓语言疗法就是向导医师在哨兵病人意识清醒的情况下, 对他进行的口头交谈的治疗方法, 这是前哨向时代遗留下来的精神分析心理学治疗方法, 但对能直接链接精神图景进行治疗的向导来说其实没有很大帮助。只能进行外围精神力场治疗的医师也说明自身的精神力很一般。  
然而徐少将并没有对面前的低级向导不屑一顾, 反而温和地询问陆东植治疗的都是哪些病人。  
“呃, 都是一般生活上有些小烦恼的哨兵们, 毕竟战场上回来的哨兵很多都狂躁症严重, 我暂时……还没有能力治疗他们。”  
陆东植不好意思地揉了揉自己的卷发, 他好像听见一身黑色贴身劲装的哨兵低声自语了一句“可惜了”。  
抬起头, 却见徐仁宇少将温和的笑着说:“陆医师治疗生活上有烦恼的哨兵们功劳也很大。这是无需自谦的。”

周敏英又见到了徐仁宇, 这是少将战场归来第四次见他这个媒介人了。  
“我今天的精神体居然亲近了一个人, 一个低级向导。”年轻的少将眼神空洞地盯着面前的通讯器, 周英敏知道他现在估计一心扑在这个只见了一面的向导身上。  
“长什么样? 我认识吗?”  
一份名叫陆东植的向导资料显示在屏幕上。  
“哟, 见了一面就惦记上别人了? ”  
一个34岁的A级向导却不做哨兵的深层精神疏导这能力也太差劲了, 周敏英关闭文档, 叹口气劝导自己的发小: “你也老大不小了, 就算这个向导出身贫民, 又只是A级, 我看你就申请跟人结合吧?”  
与向导结合会大幅度减少哨兵狂化的可能性。  
“ 他的精神体没有在凯撒出现的时候出现。”  
这说明对方对徐仁宇并不是特别感兴趣。  
周英敏想了想, 说 : “可能别人有喜欢的人?反正你的疗养假期三个月那么久, 你就好好接近他呗。”

身为已婚的媒介人, 周英敏也想认识一下这个叫陆东植的向导, 于是他向塔申请去哨兵疗养院寻找适龄未婚向导。  
疗养院很大, 负责人共主任亲自接待周英敏, 毕竟如果能将院内某位未婚向导销出去也是稳定帝国重要的S级哨兵精神图景的好事。  
“不知道为那位过来想要看的是哪位向导呢?”  
周敏英吸了一口气, 说:“其实我来这里也是想和您沟通一下, 关于徐仁宇少将与之前S级向导配对失败的事。”  
一年前柯伊伯带防卫战还没开打, 但徐仁宇已经35岁了, 周敏英嘲笑他再不找到合适的向导他就只能做自己娃的干爹了。虽说刚从塔毕业就马上随便找到一个向导结婚的事还是有些草率, 但是大部分高学历或高军衔的向导和哨兵都是30左右通过媒介人或自由恋爱结婚, 但是大家都没想到徐仁宇35岁了还没找到满意的向导结为伴侣,周敏英便给他介绍了个S级的向导, 也出身军阀世家, 是名精神体为鹤的向导。按说两人门当户对, 应该很多共同话题才是。徐仁宇却还没聊上半小时就走了, 理由是他的凯撒对鹤没有什么欲望。周敏英心里吐槽这拙劣的借口, 心知狂躁症爆发起来比其他哨兵都凶的发小需要一个精神力绝对强大的向导。  
“所以, 如果贵所有任何精神力高阶的未婚向导, 我想都可以引荐给少将看看。当然, 他之前与我会见时也表示似乎对陆东植医师蛮感兴趣的。”  
共组长有点惊讶:“陆东植? 可是他仅仅是名A级向导, 而且出身贫民, 似乎和少将身份稍显不配。”  
周敏英说:“哨兵向导结合的重要前提还是精神世界的共鸣, 有时候讲门当户对也不能百分百匹配, 还是请带我认识一下这位陆东植吧。”  
<2>  
陆东植第二次见到徐仁宇少将, 是突然被共主任邀请去共进午餐的时候。他心里觉得这个邀请莫名其妙, 但领导发话也找不到借口推拒, 只好带着自己做的饭去公共餐厅。一过去发现共主任身边围了一圈人, 其中就有徐仁宇少将。他穿着上次那种紧身的高领黑衣, 这种三防（防水、防强紫外线、防辐射）的黑色紧身衣是哨兵们的标配, 保护他们在恶劣的星际环境下作战。然而陆东植第一次觉得这种军方设计的衣服太过贴身了, 就走进少将的时间里, 他已经见到不下五个向导眼睛无法从徐少将的身体离开。  
“东植, 过来坐。”共主任主动挪位, 示意陆东植坐在自己和徐少将中间, 陆东植有种不太好的预感。  
他有点拘谨地坐在空位上, 餐桌上都是一般职员吃不到的拿手好菜, 陆东植的自带饭盒有点格格不入。  
“陆医师不会是自己做饭吧?”有时候消融不可靠近的距离感是某些上位者天生的技能, 陆东植有点羞涩地回道:“是, 我挺喜欢自己做饭的。”  
共组长见机插话道:“挺好啊, 咱们东植一直都自己带饭, 结合后肯定也是这么地有情趣。”毕竟现在大家都吃军方分配的营养剂调剂而成的食物, 然后让做饭机器人加热, 并不需要自己动手做饭。  
陆东植打开的饭盒, 一共三层, 其中一格里有各种韩式小菜, 许多同桌的人忍不住探过头来打量这种非常烟火气的食物。  
“陆医师, 请问我可以品尝一些你做的小菜么?”徐仁宇低沉温柔的嗓音让陆东植有些耳热, 他忙不迭地把菜送到少将手边, 还眼巴巴地注视着细细品尝的少将。这场景落在其他人眼中, 又是激起了一些八卦之心。  
席间周敏英想趁热打铁, 介绍介绍徐仁宇殷实的家底和赫赫功勋, 被故事的本人用眼神警告了。他随意地与共餐的人聊了些战场上的轶事。  
就在陆东植心情放松地用完餐时, 徐少将忽然提出要不要一起去南院散散步消食的建议, 陆东植便欣然接受了。  
陆东植毫无防备地跟着徐仁宇压着正午的墙角散步, 徐仁宇高挑的身材替他挡去几分毒辣的阳光。  
“陆医师, 非常抱歉让你浪费独自享用美食的午休时间。”  
陆东植抬头看着徐仁宇的侧脸, 满脸疑惑。  
“我自从塔受训毕业以来, 已经出征战场十多年了, 一直没有寻找到适合我的向导。也许是我的五感过于敏感, 导致向导们梳理我的精神图景时特别困难吧。”徐仁宇站定, 转身专注地望着陆东植说:“所以我非常希望, 陆医师会与我亲近, 我在你身上感受到了令我精神安宁的因素。”  
听着这突如其来的告白, 也被人用柔和的目光注视着, 陆东植胸口好像揣了只不听话的兔子。然而他想到了两人巨大的阶级差距以及自己那不齿告人的秘密, 便沉默了。  
就在这时有什么软软的东西顶撞着他的腰部, 陆东植回头一看, 居然是徐仁宇的精神体凯撒, 它两爪趴在陆东植的腰臀上, 脑袋蹭着他的白色外套。好像一只讨要亲昵的大猫。

有很多关于精神体是如何与主人的精神世界相连的相关论文, 其中的学派意见各异, 但有一点是共识, 就是精神体必然对主人喜欢的对象亲近。但如果精神体拒绝出现或者攻击对方和他的精神体的话, 说明主人内心是不愿意和对方结合的。  
陆东植的精神体还是没有出现, 少将静默一了几秒，脸色晦暗地与凯撒离开了。陆东植无法解释更多, 他只能目送少将挺拔的身影消失在疗养所的门廊里。

<3>

出于一种拒绝却又没有给出正式合理答案的愧疚心理, 陆东植去打听了徐仁宇在疗养院的治疗。发现他住在最高级别的静音室里, 三餐都需要人定制, 平时就靠注射向导素稳定情绪。少将上午处理军方的一些杂务, 下午如果精神不稳定就接受医师的精神疏导, 旁晚则会去运动仓进行体能训练, 陆东植为这枯燥的日程表咂舌不已。陆东植问负责高级疗养室的朴宰浩, 少将的具体病情, 朴宰浩一脸苦闷地说:“别问了, 这都是机密。只能说发作起来很要命。”  
“怎么会这样......”陆东植内心更愧疚了。  
于是他想路过高级疗养区，悄悄地观察少将的状态。然而凯撒在拱廊里找到他, 这说明主人也知道自己来了。陆东植没忍住撸了一把豹子毛, 避免去想会与少将面对面事实。徐仁宇还是没有给他逃跑的机会, 他在凯撒打滚求抱抱的时候出现, 脸上丝毫没有展现自己精神体所表现出来的亲近感。  
“东植, 果然是你。”  
陆东植闻声回头见徐仁宇穿着一身戎装, 挺拔而英气。  
“少将......”陆东植慌忙站起来, 凯撒还不依不挠地咬着他衣摆不放。  
“你今天是来看我的吗?”徐仁宇笑了, 冰山雪融，陆东植看得脸热, 心里直嘀咕为什么一个比自己还大两岁的哨兵笑起来这么好看。  
“是......我那天不告而别真的觉得不好意思......”  
“不，你有拒绝任何人的权利。”徐仁宇白净的额头在阳光下显得耀眼，他眼睛藏在高耸的眉骨投下的阴影，让人看不清眼神。

近十年来，柯伊伯带附近的商队一直被亚盟的恐怖组织蒂姆尔骚扰。人数极少的异能人士经过塔严格训练后才能成为战场上出击的哨兵，而有些低级哨兵由于没有配对的向导，常常在经历了血腥的战场之后精神崩溃而死。像徐仁宇这种S极的哨兵，年过30还未婚就显得格外奇异了。他顶着众人探究的目光入座参加军部会议，散会后同父异母的弟弟，游手好闲却也是少将军衔的徐志勋靠过来，挤眉弄眼地问：“听说你在疗养院看上了一个A级向导？长什么样？”徐仁宇笑笑不说话，安静地离场。便宜弟弟被他目中无人的样子激怒了，他将徐仁宇推到墙边，精神体眼镜蛇也对着黑豹狂喷毒液。“你这杂种，得意什么？！下个月我就和配对的向导结合了，接下来等着我的就是升职，你就跟在我屁股后面精神崩溃吧！”  
“杂种”刺激了徐仁宇高傲的自尊，他反手推开弟弟，补一脚将他撂倒在地上，军靴踩在徐志勋单薄的肩膀上，居高临下的睥睨道：“你这靠妈靠父亲活下来的窝囊废！在你的升职路上是不是永远只有交媾的关系可以攀附？！”  
徐仁宇边数落边用脚尖碾着徐志勋脆弱的锁骨，身下的哨兵发出剧痛的哀嚎，周围的哨兵都为之一震，向导们纷纷靠近想要分开两人。眼镜蛇见自己的主人被伤害，不与黑豹缠斗想要攻击徐仁宇，它飞快地窜到徐仁宇脚下，但凯撒挡住了它的毒牙。就在这时向导们的精神触手试图进入徐仁宇的精神图景，却被他齐齐切断，众人的听觉反被剥夺。凯撒开始撕咬眼镜蛇的脖子，徐志勋发出无人听见的尖叫。哨兵会随着精神体被杀而死亡，一群人急急地扑上去抱住徐仁宇，卸掉他的佩枪佩剑，一位医师眼明手快地在他脖子后面打了一剂镇定剂，闹剧结束了。

陆东植听闻军部会议两位徐少将大闹一场，忧心忡忡地赶到高级疗养区，找到朴宰浩。  
醒来的徐仁宇拒绝一切向导医师的精神梳理疗法，只勉强接受物理束缚和镇定剂注射，朴宰浩正头疼无奈中。  
陆东植便试探说:"让我来试试语言疗法吧！"  
朴宰浩打心底里看不起这种远古时代活化石一般的、经不起科学推敲的疗法，但眼下也无计可施便给他申请治疗许可。  
陆东植见到了被拘束器捆绑在床上的徐仁宇。他脸色苍白，嘴里还戴着防咬器。陷入狂暴状态的哨兵在非治疗时间必须让他进入睡眠状态。朴宰浩计算着睡眠周期唤醒了徐仁宇，并对他说明了陆东植的来意。他苏醒后异常平静，目光触及陆东植后便没有移开。  
由于是言语挑衅而暴走，朴宰浩没有完全解放徐仁宇的四肢，给他戴上可以离床周围2米移动的拘束器，他和陆东植隔着隔绝β粒子（精神力和精神立场的分子）的玻璃窗聊天。  
“少将……”陆东植抓着手里的笔，但却不知道该写什么。  
“东植。”徐仁宇安静地望着陆东植笑。  
“……”  
陆东植左脸一凉，他看到徐仁宇脸上出现轻微讶异的神清，两人都意识到陆东植刚流下一滴泪。  
朴宰浩无语地听了半小时两人愉快的对话记录，这哪里是治疗这就是纯聊天罢了，关键是聊完后徐仁宇的精神状态居然马上变稳定了。结束后徐仁宇把他叫过去，说：“我申请陆医师对我进行治疗。”  
朴宰浩心想果然如此，他顺手在申请书上打了个勾。  
于是聊天代替了精神梳理，但是没人期望依靠这个去写研究论文，毕竟明眼人都知道一个单身向导和一个单身哨兵怎么回事。

逐渐的徐仁宇的精神状态恢复得比精神梳理治疗时更好更稳定了，他也不必一直戴着拘束器，可以回到高级静音室去自由活动了。陆东植负责在他醒来后给他吃药打针并观察他的精神状态。  
自从知道是徐仁宇申请让自己治疗，陆东植十分雀跃，他顺口便说如果以前治疗的哨兵们有这么见效就好了。话音刚落就听到一只玻璃杯摔碎在地的声音。  
“你对所有哨兵都这样吗？”徐仁宇站在晨光下的窗前，他全身隐没在强光背后的黑暗里，只有左手留下刺眼的一抹猩红。  
“……不，我这次其实做得一点都不好。”要是研究员的教授知道他治疗过程中完全跟着话题随波逐流，还与咨询对象产生强烈共情定会暴跳如雷。  
“啊你的手受伤了! 快去包起来！”

静音室的浴室周围也围绕着水墙, 进去的人如果不脱光也要被带消毒功能的流水淋成落汤鸡。  
陆东植拿了特制的抑制剂便停在浴室外。  
他确定自己看到了不该看到的场景, 身姿矫健的哨兵站在水下淋浴。水混合着血液流过他蜿蜒在身上的各种伤疤和青筋, 水流过他宽厚的肩膀, 结实的手臂和胸肌, 漫入胯部显眼的三角区。48摄氏度的水蒸气蒸干了陆东植的鼻腔, 他莫名地觉得热血上涌, 口干舌燥。空气中忽然多出的一丝青草味让徐仁宇警觉地转过身, 发现了站在浴室水墙外的陆东植。陆东植不小心瞟到徐仁宇两腿间的部位, 他慌忙捂住自己眼睛说:“少将这是你的抑制剂。”说着把抑制剂放在一旁的小桌上就想跑, 徐仁宇却穿过水墙一把抓住了他。他的手带着雾气像一只灼热的镣铐, 把陆东植拉进他怀里, 低沉的声音在他耳边说:“东植能帮我注射吗?”语气像在聊天气一般随意。  
陆东植后悔自己随波逐流, 因为帝国受人尊敬的少将光着身体, 坦坦荡荡地坐在他身旁让他注射抑制剂, 他却心猿意马地差点扎错血管。他揉着徐少将那苍白的皮肤, 努力辨别红蓝血管, 终于找准位置注射时, 徐仁宇发出啊哈的一声。那不是疼痛或者是惊讶, 只是一种胸有成竹的确认, 陆东植顺着他的视线也发现了室内忽然出现的精神体梅花鹿。徐仁宇笑着说:“今天终于有幸见到了东植的精神动物。”言罢, 棕色的双眼直视着他的脸, 陆东植因为不言自明的好感被发现而耳红心跳。  
“少将, 我想跟你说一件事, 希望你不要告诉别人。”陆东植低垂着头, 下定了决心。  
“我其实身体也异于常人......我的精神力场会因为精神不稳定溢出, 而且精神体也很难召唤出来.....”陆东植艰难地说完了自己的秘密, 忐忑地接受心仪的哨兵的审判。  
“东植......我完全不在意那些事, 不如说这是我的荣幸。”徐仁宇压抑着声音里暴露出的兴奋, 抬手轻触陆东植的脸, 精神图景瞬间相连了。黑豹开心地在陆东植的草原上打滚, 然后追着梅花鹿把它扑倒在地。陆东植的下唇被徐仁宇啃咬着, 没法分神去注意他的精神体梅花鹿被黑豹强迫交尾的画面。他想着哨兵的五感都特别灵敏, 因此自己身上的汗味, 不由自主分泌的向导素会不会引起对方不适, 不由自主地退缩了。徐仁宇抓住他, 将人抱坐在自己大腿上, 陆东植被臀部下火热而坚硬的部位吓坏了, 张开嘴任由徐仁宇为所欲为。两人交换着唾液, 里面含有信息素, 并共享着部分感官。接吻的水声, 在他身上游走抚摸的双手, 由于陆东植的听觉和触觉与徐仁宇相连而忽然被放大。哨兵在渴望与他的向导结合, 陆东植残存的理智想要拒绝却被亲得心里软塌塌的。不能正常释放精神体, 还会泄出精神力场的向导对任何人来说都可能是个危险因素, 他从来没有告诉别人自己的处境, 只是害怕如果一旦结合将给徐仁宇带来精神力上的负面影响。  
一个紧急通话打断了旖旎的气氛。

<4>  
是徐仁宇所在的军团紧急召集令。他无奈地靠在陆东植的肩膀上，磨蹭他柔嫩的脖颈，缓和汹涌澎湃的欲望。徐仁宇松开怀里的陆东植，站起来边走边脱掉上衣，他苍白的背部伤疤似乎没有那么明显了。陆东植注视着他更换战斗服，忽然羡慕那些已经结合的伴侣，可以和自己的哨兵一起去前线作战。  
穿戴完毕的徐仁宇回头对送到门口的陆东植说：“东植，我走了。”  
陆东植点点头表示知道。  
“下次回来，叫我仁宇把。”  
陆东植红了眼眶，笑了。

但徐仁宇并没有回来，他所在的指挥舰队交火中受损，人被蒂姆尔组织的士兵打伤后俘虏了。帝国上下被突如其来的噩耗所震惊，众人焦急地等来了释放被俘军团将领和哨兵们的条件，是要求帝国撤销冥王星关卡，让亚盟以及蒂姆尔的船队自由进入大韩帝国星域。将军震怒，不愿将关键要塞拱手让人。蒂姆尔发言人便回道：“如是我们只能两天后将贵国少将徐仁宇斩首，全宇宙直播。”  
全网同步的通信都安静地显示这条短促的回复20秒，陆东植嘴巴发苦。他望着自己的同事们，一张张脸都写满了惊愕和不忍。整个疗养院住着D-S级哨兵一千多人，向导医师只有三百人，如果无法切断通信系统，受直播刺激发狂的哨兵们产生的精神攻击难以想象。  
他给自己的导师发去通信求助，希望他的伴侣给他军方通行证去前线。  
“你在想什么？作为向导一个人去前线太危险了！”  
“老师你帮帮我吧！其实我已经和徐少将结合了，他死了我也死，所以我只能去。”陆东植手心出汗地撒谎。  
金教授沉默了几秒，叹口气答应了。  
陆东植收拾了各种徐仁宇有可能会用上的药物，连夜赶往星际码头，带着电子通行证登上了运送随军物资的舰艇。  
他在舰艇狭窄的独立船舱里梦见了凯撒，这只黑豹还是一如既往的活泼好动和粘人，在梦里时而追着他，时而追着陆东植的精神体梅梅跑。梦里一开始他们还在疗养院玩耍，后来他们在一望无垠的草原里，陆东植模糊地意识到凯撒进入了自己的精神图景。他过于惊喜而醒来，窗边的银河在缓慢移动，星光柔和地照耀着他的脸庞。

<5>  
前线并没有陆东植想象地那么可怕，随军的向导医师们大多是军队里的哨兵伴侣，同时又是极富战场经验的医师，因此他们照顾的军团哨兵们格外冷静和淡定。只是部分人对将军靠近两天期限还没有给出回复或作出任何行动感到失望。蒂姆尔组织的舰队和帝国的舰队安静地在柯伊伯带对峙，没有搞什么奇怪的小动作。  
原14军团的副官曹宥真聚集船上残余的将领士兵和医师，决定斩首直播那天切断所有通信渠道，十分钟后恢复。她宣布后一室静默，陆东植坐立难安地举了个手。  
“那个......” 大家闻声都注视着陆东植。  
“难道就没有任何措施阻止徐少将被杀吗？”  
“很遗憾，我是临时代替徐少将指挥这艘船的副官，没有将军的命令，我们不能擅自轻举妄动。”

到了斩首直播的时间所有通信渠道都切断了，机器和人都停止了交流，一切安静得令人不安。陆东植紧张地试图进入睡梦中与自己的精神体沟通，希望梅梅会有凯撒传递的信息。他过于紧张，以至于舰队内突然响起的警报都没有立刻反应。船舱剧烈地摇晃着，陆东植出了舱，发现船员们正赶往舰桥。  
蒂姆尔的人趁14军团切断通信发动攻击。曹宥真惊觉上当发动警报召集船员们返回岗位。  
然而反应还是太迟了，14军团全数被俘。  
蒂姆尔的人似乎来自不同的人种，他们当中除了亚裔还有白人、黑人和棕色人种。对大韩帝国的俘虏也无所谓态度好坏，只是陆东植听不懂他们所说的语言。那种语言和韩语不同，语调活泼时而降调时而上扬。他们的军舰也不似人们想象中地小，关押俘虏的船舱居然也是一人一间单独的小船舱。  
陆东植坐在船舱里，靠着墙壁，望着小玄窗。窗外还是与出发时一样的银河。  
他不敢细想少将是不是已经被斩首了，但他更想要相信曹副官所说的，他们上了蒂姆尔的当。斩首视屏只是个幌子。  
他思念喜欢的人，不免怀念起种种细节，诸如他拇指抚摸自己留下的感受，和他身上诸多的伤疤。笑容，以及那低沉磁性的声音。  
“东植。”  
第三次见面，少将发现自己时开始叫他名字。他表现得极其自然，仿佛少将已经这么称呼他好多年，实际上那天他内心翻江倒海。  
“东植。”  
他一定是思念过度了，仿佛亲耳听闻仁宇的呼唤。想到这陆东植脸红，不知谁轻笑了一声。“东植，快看门口。”  
陆东植回头一看，日夜担忧的人站在门口微笑着看他。  
徐仁宇没有穿大韩帝国的将领军服，反倒是和蒂姆尔的人一样穿一种休闲而宽松的防护服。他见陆东植走近，便紧紧地抱着他。“好想你......”他轻而低沉地在他耳边低语。

<6>  
“怎么回事？蒂姆尔的人说要斩首，他们对你怎么了？”  
陆东植被徐仁宇拉到一间静音室里，他焦急地问。  
徐仁宇笑说：“抱歉，其实我已经‘叛变“了。”  
他见陆东植更加困惑笑了出声，拉着他的手将人圈入怀里。  
”一开始就是一场戏，这是计划内的。父亲的决定虽然令我失望......但这也让我明白了，在他心里，可能只有弟弟才是最重要的。“  
“蒂姆尔以前的确是个恐怖组织，但早已被我铲除了旧有的行事组织方式。现在它其实是我和亚盟交易的其中一部分。”  
陆东植从徐仁宇的言语间领悟到了什么，他来时所设想的灰暗前景忽然变得豁然开朗。然而想到家人，他犹豫了。  
“那你还会回去大韩吗？”  
“为什么这么问？我回去或者不回去有什么关系吗？”徐仁宇轻佻地盯着陆东植的嘴唇问。  
陆东植被盯得难以呼吸，他踌躇道：“因为......因为我和其他人说我是你的......伴侣。”说完咬了咬下唇。忽然，他看见自己的精神体, 一只梅花鹿从窗外微微颤颤地走过, 它的后方正是徐仁宇的精神体凯撒。 一股青草味道的向导素在空气中飘荡, 玻璃窗上攀沿着绿植藤蔓在不停生长。 他忽然失去听力, 徐仁宇似乎在对他说些什么。他没有读懂唇语, 但他预先脸红了, 因为他忽然看到了自己与徐仁宇热烈舌吻的景象, 事情就如幻想般发生。少将秀气的红唇像那旧时人爱吃的麦芽糖, 黏着又令人欲罢不能, 他的唇舌搅动着陆东植的神经, 快感冒出噼里啪啦的小火花。他虚软的身体靠在对方紧绷的肌肉上, 两人暴露在外的肌肤触而相吸。 徐仁宇似乎已经被引发结合热了, 他全身滚烫, 结实的铁臂紧抱着陆东植不撒手。 陆东植不小心闯入徐仁宇的精神图景, 意识的主人正在幻想着如何将他脱的一丝不挂, 咬着他的喉结然后把人压在墙壁上进入他身体。陆东植被这露骨而恣意的想象弄得目眩神迷。他试图分开想象中的两人, 却被徐仁宇幻想出来的自己震住了。那张沉浸在快感的脸, “他”嘴巴微张, 露出红润的舌尖, 鼻头红红的, 双目含泪, 胸部被揉得通红。他从未发现自己的腰肢是那么地柔韧纤细, 被徐仁宇的手捏得红一块白一块, 随着被操弄而弯曲成一个十分色情的形状, 自己的阴茎兴奋地蹭着对方健壮的腹部, 还有那接纳对方怒张的性器的地方是那么地湿润, 水声拍打着他的耳膜。他听见自己说:“哈啊仁宇......慢一点.....好酸, 要被操坏了......”一边说一边把伏在他身上的哨兵缠得更紧, 因为快感而痉挛的脚趾随着律动而在哨兵的腰间晃荡。 陆东植的意识完全被徐仁宇色情的想象占据了, 他开始想象他的哨兵的肉茎如何在自己紧致的后穴里驰骋, 研磨他的敏感点, 以至于平时不怎么注意的地方开始感觉到空虚了起来。

等他从精神图景中抽离出来时，徐仁宇正解开他的上衣，叼着他的乳头。牙齿轻轻磨着敏感的乳晕，舌尖舔着他的乳粒。陆东植咬牙藏着喉咙间的呻吟，愤愤地责怪徐仁宇：“少将你把我想得好奇怪......”  
徐仁宇笑得气息不稳，他一边问怎么奇怪，一边脱掉陆东植地裤子。  
“......你在想我说一些奇怪的话......”再多的陆东植不肯说了。  
徐仁宇直起身，舔起食指和中指，眼睛盯着陆东植不放：“比如说？”  
“......慢一点什么的......”陆东植脸、鼻、耳垂到脖子都红了。  
徐仁宇舔湿的手指按揉着陆东植的后穴，他俯身在陆东植耳边说：“那是因为我想要让你高潮不断。”

重力比地球小的船舱里，陆东植的腿挂在徐仁宇肩膀上。偶尔一不留神，重心不稳，陆东植就会害怕地紧紧抱着徐仁宇。坏心眼的哨兵慢条斯理地在他体内进出，感受他因为害怕努力夹紧自己的甬道。这一下来陆东植只好求饶，希望他体谅体力不怎么好的自己。感官共享因为身体的结合，到了陆东植能感受到徐仁宇所有五感的程度，他看见他眼里的自己，冥王星反射的朦胧阳光给自己的脸蒙上一层薄纱，红润的嘴唇微张似乎在索吻。徐仁宇抱着他靠在墙壁上，边啄吻他的脸和唇边问：“我怎么还没有......听见你喊我的名字？”说着不等陆东植回答便整根阴茎插入他悬空的体内。千万星辰仿佛在陆东植的身体炸开，他透过哨兵的五感接收到成倍的刺激与欢愉。不仅空虚被填充，敏感的区域被无情地撞击，他还感受到与他肌肤和身体负距离的男人性器被自己的身体吞噬和挤压的快乐。他双手因为动情掐着徐仁宇的手臂，失神地高潮，白浊的液体因为重力的改变而漂浮在空中。徐仁宇安静地凝视着他每一个表情，感受他身体每一寸的悸动。等陆东植逐渐适应体内灼热和粗壮的性器，并因为太快缴械而羞涩不安是，舔吻他的嘴唇，说：“东植，太空里没有白天黑夜，我们可以做很久......”  
于是他在数不清的高潮间隙嘶哑地喊着他的名字，最后因为感官过载和极度劳累昏了过去。


	2. 2

<7>  
陆东植被凯撒舔醒，他一苏醒黑豹便消失了。他身上穿着新的衣服，黏腻的液体已被尽数洗去，水声覆盖中的静音室显得空旷又寂寥。  
刚还与自己耳鬓厮磨的男人不在，他有些担忧和焦虑，便出了静音室，迎面碰上曹宥真副官。  
“陆医师，我正要找你。请跟我来。”  
他们到了舰艇的一处公共区域，形形色色的男女站在层层下陷的阶梯上。徐仁宇穿着一件黑色长袍站在中心空地上，脸上是陆东植没有见过的神采奕奕。他向走下阶梯的陆东植伸出左手。陆东植被肃穆的气氛感染，无言地将手放进他的手心。  
“诸位，这就是我的伴侣和向导，陆东植。”  
徐仁宇利用自身的精神力向诸人传送了一句简短的信息。众人也沉默地献上他们的祝福：“激情绝不能被永夜淹没。”*  
陆东植此刻明了，这是少时在圣所目睹过的结合仪式。他紧张地反抓徐仁宇的手，害怕在不适宜的场合被诱导出精神立场，得到徐仁宇一个安抚的眼神。  
一位从未见过的向导和他的哨兵上前来，他向陆东植伸出手，掌心平摊在他面前。  
陆东植缓缓地将掌心放在对方手上。一股携带着海水气味的幽风向他迎面吹来。他手腕上的向导素乘着那股气流被传送到众人鼻尖，陆东植惊讶地发现青草味的向导素变成一股揉合了琥珀和檀木的草木味。气味的改变证明了他与徐仁宇的结合。主持仪式的向导似乎是个寡言少语的人，他将陆东植的向导素向众人传达后简洁地对陆东植说了句韩语的祝福便退下了。  
仪式完结众人却没有散去，陆东植发现他们默默地注视着他身边的哨兵。徐仁宇继续用精神力传达信息：“感谢诸位亚盟同仁来自极东塔的支持，我将即刻亲自指挥带领诸位解放大韩帝国。”  
陆东植心神巨震。  
人群鱼贯而散。  
他挡在徐仁宇面前，紧张地问道：“‘解放’是什么意思？”  
“就是将大韩帝国世袭制改变成为像亚盟一样的合作联盟。”  
“那......你父亲......？”  
“他如果不放弃手上的权力，我也只好行使我的权力。”  
他见陆东植脸上仍是惊惶，便带陆东植到舰桥。此时舰队已经开始绕着冥王星周转开始加速，岩石和山脉逐渐淹没在黑暗的阴影中，当舰队航行至冥王星背面时，阳光越过南北极在星球的另一端交汇，形成了一枚银戒。  
“据说遥远的前哨向时代人类以戒指标示并纪念结合。”徐仁宇环着陆东植的腰说。  
“是，没错。”陆东植的导师潜心研究古代的心理学，还从书海里找到纪念前哨向时代的风俗文化。  
从前的人可以自由地结合，自由地解除这种关系，他们称之为婚姻。  
徐仁宇的手将陆东植贴在玄窗的手牢牢抓紧。  
很快舰队绕到另一面，曲离引擎加速将冥王星和它的伴星卡戎抛在身后。

冥王星离地球距离29个AU，通往大韩帝国的航道上每隔4个AU就有一个关卡。亚盟的舰队用各种方式攻占关卡，这使得回程，或者说进攻大韩帝国的时间被无限延长。徐仁宇没有花很长时间就将原14军团的人分散到各个部门与亚盟的支援军队重新编制，重新编制后的哨兵和向导都没有使用旧的军衔。所有哨兵都恭敬地称徐仁宇为“首席”，陆东植稍微有些吃惊。  
他从未参与过军事行动，由此显得尤为无措。但徐仁宇在忙碌中却不让他闲着。他插空介绍了一位S级向导给陆东植认识，这位个子小巧扎着马尾的年轻女性，叫沈宝景。  
“陆医师你好。” 她伸出细嫩的手与陆东植相握，微笑着说：“我一直期待和你见面。”  
沈宝景是亚盟的一位高级医师，对评估哨兵向导的精神状态很有经验。  
她告诉陆东植他可能是非常罕见的特A级向导。  
“你的精神图景的屏障不太受你本人控制，所以会将脑中的图景投射在外界，不过由于你本身的精神力足够强大，投射出来的图景会强化哨兵的五感和精神力。”  
陆东植从没想过原来自己有这种能力。  
“与你结合的哨兵，如果自身屏障受损或精神力较弱的话，和你结合后会很辛苦呢……”沈宝景意味深长地说。  
“那徐少将的情况是？”陆东植不禁觉得有些愧疚。  
“徐仁宇是不同的，你可能听说过黑暗哨兵这个概念。”  
“你是说，少将他是传说中的黑暗哨兵？”  
沈宝景在地板上缓慢地踱步：“无论他以前是不是，他与你结合后自动被亚盟极东塔授予了首席哨兵的称号，并且精神状态达到一个超越所有现存哨兵的稳定值，这些都表明他应该就是我们这代的黑暗哨兵。我听说徐仁宇在大韩帝国时的精神状态完全不是像现在这样？”  
“是的……曾经有过严重的狂躁症。”  
沈宝景若有所思地注视着陆东植。  
“那么你们的匹配值应该在98%-100%之间吧……”  
陆东植想起与徐仁宇相处的点滴，不禁暗自庆幸两人的相遇多么幸运。

<8>  
尽管黑暗哨兵的精神状态十分稳定，但谁也不能保证什么时候会遇上例外。因此作为徐仁宇的结合对象，陆东植必须学会如何进行精神图景的梳理疗法，以便在自己的哨兵需要的时候为他治疗精神疾病和巩固屏障。他在沈宝景的指导下进行学习，并逐渐学会控制自己的精神力场。机器模拟也只能还原人类精神世界的30%-40%的情况，沈宝景建议陆东植帮助舰队其他向导医师治疗无伴侣的哨兵。  
于是他每天学习或工作8小时，晚上则到徐仁宇的静音室休息。  
一开始他还偷偷问沈宝景，如果自己的哨兵那方面的需求很大怎么办，是不是分开居住比较好，沈宝景用一种一言难尽的眼神看着他说："哈？这种事情你和你的哨兵商量嘛。首席很忙的，不可能有那么多精力啦。"  
开战后的徐仁宇的确很忙，他几乎每天工作超过十二小时，陆东植偶尔能和他聊上几句话，更多的，则是醒来睡后都孤身一人。有时候，他记得自己梦到令人耳红心跳的画面，醒来后面对忙碌的船员，只能暗骂自己过于悠闲了。他因此有些内疚，觉得自己应该尽快学会精神梳理，以防忙碌的徐仁宇有天需要他。  
一天他陪一位医师查看一重伤哨兵的时候，医师示意他进入对方的精神图景试试。  
他看到很多垃圾和污染物漂浮在海洋里，一只鲨鱼骥静止地呆在海中心。他忍着恶心与不适游过去，靠近那只精神体，却见鲨鱼的身体已然受创溃烂，翻滚的血肉和疽虫吓了陆东植一跳。他慌忙地从咸湿的海水里出来，回神后全身发热，呼吸不畅还想呕吐。医师见他不住得发抖，还嗅到一股向导素的味道，心想糟了，慌忙拉响警报。  
苔藓开始沿着治疗室的墙壁上潮湿的缝隙开始快速繁殖，连病重的哨兵也看到了草原的景象。他惊讶地半支起身，他那病重的精神体鲨鱼居然现形，并向陆东植游过去。赶来的向导们见状扶着腿软的陆东植离开静音室，将他锁在另外一间空无一人的船舱内。  
陆东植心跳太快，他抓着自己的手腕，皮肤一会冷一会热。身体渴望抚慰，梦里那些自己和徐仁宇淫乱地交合的声画放大了数倍在脑海里轰鸣，仅有的一丝理智让他意识到自己应该是结合热发作。 他蹭着舱壁，胡乱地点开通讯仪，想要联系他的哨兵。就在这时，舱门开了。  
高热的视线发现了自己的哨兵，他彻底抛弃了平时的羞涩，解开了自己的衣领，裸露出自己的脖颈和前胸，哀求他：“仁宇……”  
徐仁宇蹲下身，将人拦腰抱起。陆东植紧紧抱着他宽阔的肩膀不撒手。  
“东植，终于想要我了吗？虽然我平时很忙，但我们结合后一直都没有向我亲近的意思……”他亲了亲陆东植的脸颊，“真让我太伤心了……”至于不是什么他已经说不清楚，对结合的渴求超过了一切。他被徐仁宇放倒在床上，赤裸的上半身拱起，贴着哨兵冰凉的作战服磨蹭。徐仁宇一手固定他的腰，一手往陆东植后穴探去。他被撩拨得额头冒汗，不得已急躁地低骂：“别动！再乱动就让你干等着！”陆东植僵硬了，他只好轻轻地磨蹭着床单缓解高热。  
徐仁宇手指探入向导发情的肠道，热而干燥，他按压着蠕动的内壁，穴口回应他的呼唤一张一合。他扶着自己的阴茎像寻找巢穴的蛇一样缓缓插进肠道里。陆东植全身舒展地含着那入侵物，却没有了上次激烈的双重快感，他腿蹬了蹬徐仁宇的肩膀。徐仁宇一边抽动肉茎，一边抓住他乱蹬的腿说：“你身体太热，我屏蔽了共感，不想被操到失去意识就乖乖的。”  
陆东植有点委屈和生气，他咬着下唇，追着那硬而热的肉棒晃动着腰部。他双腿夹紧那不断操干他的结实的腰臀，双手滑过自己的肩颈、胸乳和腰际。身上的男人停下所有动作，目光随着他的手在他身上流动。陆东植被抱起，坐在徐仁宇的阴茎上凶狠地进入。他哭叫着射了，然后含着那一直不停歇的肉棒干高潮到睡去。

等陆东植结合热过去后，他惴惴不安地面对船员们。却发现大家一如既往地和他打招呼和聊天，并没有人因为上次的意外而对他另眼相待。  
沈宝景则提醒他要与自己的哨兵不定时结合，不然结合热就会在已结合的向导身上间歇性发作。特别是特A级向导，结合热发作会释放出成倍的向导素引起所有哨兵的混乱。

<9>  
亚盟的舰队机动力远超预期，每占领一个要塞就迅速策反人员并补给能源和物资，大韩帝国的航线全线崩溃。 花了差不多一个月重新回到地球引力圈范围内的徐仁宇，发出一个视屏通知，要求大韩帝国的领导人现将军徐忠贤投降并交出首尔塔的管理权。 徐忠贤拒绝并召集军队作最后的抵抗。 徐仁宇宣布与地球上的大韩帝国宣战。陆东植旁听宣战会议，之前的要塞战为了速战速决，徐仁宇的策略都是只要帝国军人愿意投降，亚盟即愿意提供新的市民身份和工作职位，可以成为星际游民并在亚盟区域内自由贸易。

然而陆东植听到了“肉体消灭”“共鸣炸弹”等字眼。  
他不禁想要去关心疗养院的同事和病患的安全。  
每个人都没有对徐仁宇的决定提出什么绝对的异议。人们似乎忘记了曾在大韩里共同生活过的同事、上下级、父母子女。

宣战会议结束后，他截住了徐仁宇。  
“是不是应该慎重对待大韩的哨兵向导们？难道你想看着他们与自己的亲人朋友自相残杀吗？！”  
“东植，这是无可奈何的事。我们是军人，只要没有和平协议的可能性都必须动用武力。”  
“可是……如果你父亲不投降的话？”  
“身为亚盟的首席我必须做我要做的事。”  
徐仁宇抓住陆东植的手，“这次，我希望你一直陪着我，做我的后盾。”

陆东植第一次随哨兵出征，没有想到只是登上了战舰就被人拍了下来，全宇宙都知道了他与亚盟的首席哨兵结合。就在他登舰后没多久，有人发来一个视频到他的通讯仪。  
陆东植一眼认出了视频里的疗养院的白色拱廊，拍摄视频的人呼吸急促，镜头扫视着走廊上的尸体。画外音说：“因为斩首视频而精神崩溃的哨兵太多了，他们进入发狂状态后就失控攻击院里的其他人……”  
陆东植看了眼视频的日期，是一个月前。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *此句化用狄兰·托马斯的《不要温和地走进那个良夜》其中一句话。永夜指代哨兵精神世界崩溃爆发神游症后的一种类似植物人状态。
> 
> 另：  
> 一光年=63241天文单位  
> AU是指地球到太阳的距离，  
> 冥王星到太阳大约距离30AU  
> 数学不好，大概这么算吧。等我有空认真算了再改（喂）


	3. 尾声

<10>  
“如果可以获得其他超人一等的能力，而不是通过精神梳理读取与自己结合的哨兵的过去，你会想要选择什么样的能力？”  
以为自己就会独身一辈子，或者遇见一个平凡普通的女孩子结婚的陆东植，还在疗养院工作时读过这个帖子。下面的回答五花八门，从扯淡的“世界和平”到“打个响指就能把草莓的显色基因修改成绿色”，陆东植不禁有点好奇哨兵们的精神世界是有多么地不堪。

新月缓缓隐入树影中，少年低头看着身下的污水洼，抬了抬血肉模糊的手臂。他用手碰了碰撕裂外卷的肉，尖锐的疼痛让他的双手不住颤抖着。他咬着后牙槽抓着自己的手臂，感受那与后脑勺被穿刺无异的尖锐疼痛，直至口中无法自控地发出嘶吼，吓跑了一只藏在丛林里的狐狸。他快意地随意给自己包札伤口，痛感的残韵竟像茶叶一样回甘，幽韵流长。他吸了吸生理性的鼻水，将伤口包了个结实后，抹掉几滴眼泪。  
林中的独行客，踩着树叶和不知名的杂草，呼吸和脚步都极轻。动物们都警觉地远离他。  
青年丝毫不在意，他心放空，人也和夜色下的树林融为一体。  
自由流动的空气在他回到宅邸后凝固。他见到面容严肃的父亲只是点头打了招呼，后母看见他手臂上的伤口欲言又止，她瞄了一家之主几眼，见他不发一语便沉默了。

圣所也只是那样令人失望，充满了到处想证明自己的傻小子们。敏感而好斗，人人都竖起攻击的尖刺。引导他的是个老头，说哨兵不竖起坚固的精神屏障屏蔽过载的五感便会精神发狂而死。他想了想，问有没有办法既不屏蔽五感又不会死。老头顿了顿，说学会屏蔽之后你才能知道有没有。  
只是为了不死，他努力了一把。也许有些事情需要天赋，这并不用花费他太多时间和精力便可以完成的事在其他人眼里就仿佛天堑。他被排挤了，只因为他是圣所里最快成熟并可以被派遣任务的哨兵。他的常服时不时被剪烂，有人往他靴子里放钉子。没有什么有趣的事情发生，他觉得被钉子刺痛比不上森林里的那次厮杀。正当他权衡是不是该结束奇怪的食物链底端状态时，他接到了任务通知。  
一个平常普通的D级任务，逐渐地松开了与父亲的死结，让他的空气从此自由地流动。从被人奉养的处子们成为穿上黑色作战服的士兵，排斥的白眼变成日复一日的挑衅和暴力。他在鲜血和刀光剑影里参悟到，寥寥众生，不过追逐金钱，地位和实力。

第一次目睹别人发狂的时候，他清晰地感受到对方的恐惧，那失滑走调的神经嘶鸣无比清晰地撼动着他的耳膜。他嗅到了光在叫嚣的味道。  
同辈的人慢慢地开始命中注定的备受五感折磨的日常，昔日那些针对他的敌意逐渐化为对向导们的渴求与兽欲。他对温存情爱不耐，也自认为自己并不需要。直到登上高位，方觉这些年依然孤身一人，向上仰望还是只有从来不屑看他一眼的父亲。  
那些审视揣摩的眼神又回来了，只因为自己对结合没有欲望。  
向导们是那种对别人精神世界肆无忌惮窥探的依附者，他们敏感懦弱，对结合的宿命又无可奈何。那些沉醉在他怀抱和臂弯中的人，都经不起谎言的考验。一个细微的眼神，就泄露了虚伪丑陋的内核。

直到有一天，他在月色下的拱廊看见那位青年。象牙色的脸庞和圣女果般血色丰盈的唇瓣，一头乱七八糟的卷发。命运它的降临并不是那样的撕心裂肺，它只是重新锁上了他的眼睛鼻子耳朵，让它们专属一人。四散的ß粒子像引路灯一样，带他走进那个青草味的青年。  
他的世界是那样的单纯，一眼望到底。他对自己那么轻易地进入觉得不可思议又有些愤怒。他带着目的去勾引他，但最后又在青年的一颦一笑中迷失……

陆东植瞪着眼泪还未干透的双眼，质问徐仁宇：“你早就知道我是特A级向导？！”  
他动了动嘴唇，却听徐忠贤深吸了口气说：“真是个傻子，不然他为什么拒绝了那么多比你等级更高的向导！只有与特A级向导结合，才有可能成为黑暗哨兵。”  
他转向自己大儿子，说：“我知道你对志勋心存不满，但我却没想到你居然敌通亚盟！你这个……”他正要骂什么，剩下的手被凯撒咬住了。酱紫色的一张老脸痛苦地扭曲着，死死地瞪着徐仁宇。  
“父亲养育我的恩情，我早已还清。大韩的社会已经扭曲了，如果不是您锁着青瓦台塔的通讯，我一个月前就已经是大韩的首席。”  
“哼……罢了……我早知道收养你就是养虎为患……你以为王座只是权力与欲望的顶峰吗……它实际上是一座荆棘塔，活物的生命力难以延续……”徐忠贤浑浊的双眼望着远处被两把长剑钉死在墙上的小儿子，说：“我……不要坠于那冰冷的永夜，快把我的肉体了结……”  
“将军……！”后母爬到自己的哨兵身边，她保养良好的脸上布满痛苦的裂纹。  
陆东植试图与徐仁宇的精神图景再次连结，他的精神触手凝聚度不够又弥散，只有少量探到了哨兵尖锐的杀意。眼见徐仁宇举起枪瞄准了将军，他冲过去却被凯撒扑倒在地，豹子紧压着他。枪声响起时，他听见徐仁宇的声音在脑海里响起：“东植，这是你重新选择的机会。”

旧的誓约随着生命的消逝而解除，新的任命通过电波传向四面八方。  
“世界新首席：坐标地球，北纬37°33'、东经126°58'，亚裔，徐仁宇。”

“我说过，你有拒绝任何人的权利。因为你是独一无二的特A级向导。”  
陆东植见他转过身来，脸上的血迹在阳光下闪闪发亮，眼神却暧昧不明。  
“什么……意思？！”  
陆东植喉头差点被自己的口水梗住。  
“你与我的结合后分离，并不会以你的精神崩溃为代价。你与其他向导相比，是相对自由的。”  
陆东植注意到新任的世界首席脸色苍白，他的眼睫闭上又抬起。  
眼泪不受控制地一直流着，凯撒凑过来想舔他的脸，但被主人制止了。  
他站起身来，咬着牙往外走，他的哨兵没有追上来。

番外

梅梅被主人抛弃了，它被圈养在凯撒的主人的院子里。没人知道为什么它离自己主人那么远却不会消失。  
它每天快乐地嚼嚼永远啃不完的草叶，日子过得十分惬意。  
有时候用短小的尾巴甩甩蚊虫，但不能在凯撒也在的时候做。那只黑豹看见梅梅短小的尾巴在动，就好像打开什么奇怪的开关一样会突然俯冲过来。豹子十分黏鹿，好像一块甩不掉的橡皮泥。只要它主人回家，它就会一直跟在梅梅后面。有时候一激动就冲上来把梅花鹿按到在地上，长满倒刺的舌头舔梅梅身上的毛和屁股。  
它们第一次见面的时候，梅梅简直吓坏了。它徒劳地在主人的草原上奔跑，最后还是被黑豹抱住口水糊了一脸。那只豹子的前掌扒着梅梅不放，它的身体只能匍匐在草丛里，豹子见两个主人动情地接吻交配还模仿起来，试图将它的性//器往前怼。梅梅发出愤怒的咩咩声，结果好像适得其反了，豹子还是得了逞。  
它希望能告诉主人这个豹子不是什么好豹，应该尽早远离这个哨兵。然而人与动物的悲欢不相通。  
主人还是爱上了黑豹的主人。梅梅无奈只能忍受黑豹的纠缠。  
自从上次和黑豹第一次一起作战后，主人就离开了他的哨兵。  
这个强大的人类把自己圈养起来，好吃好喝。梅梅觉得自己可能胖了十斤，这不，豹子扒拉自己骑上来都费劲了。豹子的主人还时不时过来抚摸自己的鹿角和皮毛，他的动作比豹子温柔多了。  
据说结合了的哨兵和向导会互相思念，梅梅觉得人类的行为有点傻。  
就在它觉得自己再不回主人的精神世界自己就要被胖死的时候，它突然回去了。它欢快地在久违的一望无际的大草原奔跑戏耍，没想到黑豹居然也进了来。  
主人在做梦，梦见自己的精神体在和一只黑豹交//配。这可太羞耻了，有辱鹿生。但主人并没有阻止梦境发生的样子，似乎还半夜开始胡言乱语，身体发热。豹子随即消失了。梅梅才意识到刚才是主人在思念黑豹的主人，自己造出来的假影。

番外（2）

陆东植自那天徐仁宇让他做出选择后离开了大韩，被沈宝景收留，在她的实验室里打工，并住在她家里。他平时心思敏感，并不是没注意到住在有伴侣的向导家对她们来说很不方便。但他并不知道怎么面对徐仁宇，所以他放纵自己打扰曹宥真和她的向导伴侣。  
两位女士大概知道了些来龙去脉，因此平时也尽量不打扰他。日子平淡又无聊地过，新闻里每天都是徐仁宇忙于政改的消息。陆东植知道他留在了青瓦台，放弃了回归亚盟，每天都在处理旧有的军政一体化残余势力。  
一天徐仁宇的公开问询中，被管理内务的向导询问他的向导伴侣去向，他神采奕奕的双眼黯淡了下来。观看直播的观众一时间被他的表情所打动。  
“他的精神体还很健康地和我一起生活，我相信他会回到我身边。”  
“可是如果你们两位进入结合热状态的话？”有人不怀好意地问。  
“如果我的身体或精神失控已经不适合领导大韩的军队，我会辞职将职位留给适合的人选。”  
陆东植头疼地关掉直播通讯，心脏被远在千里之外的人撕扯着。  
第二天实验室里一个年轻的向导跟陆东植聊起新的总督，她兴致勃勃地说：“我听说如果被塔选为世界首席的哨兵就是传说中的黑暗哨兵啊！徐少将，现在是总督，跟他结合的向导多轻松啊。黑暗哨兵的精神世界一定很平稳吧。”  
陆东植捏着防护服出神，随口敷衍道：“也许吧……”

沈宝景的实验室位于冥王星的伴星卡戎，卡戎如今成为亚盟和大韩友好结盟的象征，所以商贸往来得十分频繁。  
陆东植喜欢到卡戎的旋转餐厅眺望台看冥王星的景色。  
一群人用亚盟语和韩语杂乱地交谈着走过来，陆东植听到一个低沉而熟悉的男声夹在中间，他惊慌地站起身，躲在绿植后面。  
是一群大韩和亚盟的军人有说有笑地经过。  
他舒了口气，放松的同时有一丝失落。景色也无心再看，便打算乘坐直梯回到地面。  
就在他路过餐厅旋转镜面时，他看到了天天出现在新闻里的男人穿着一套宝蓝色三件式西装向他走来，他眼睛看着眼前的地面没有注意到陆东植。  
陆东植藏在门廊背后，眼睛贪婪地注视着令他心碎的男人。他因为他新的发型而兴奋和不甘，然后又心酸地决定不应该与他相见。他悄悄伸出一个精神触手，潜入他的精神图景外围，看一眼就想离开。  
松针林一如既往地茂密而暗无天日。凯撒趴在一根粗壮的树枝上，无聊地甩着尾巴。  
“东植，你怎么可以偷看我呢？”  
陆东植还未从徐仁宇的精神意识中抽离出来，他的手就被抓住了。  
那只手带着些许茧，轻轻地扣住他的手腕，就像很久以前在静音室一样。  
徐仁宇满含笑意地注视着他，陆东植有点老鼠被猫抓的羞愤感，想甩了他手就走，结果硬被拽着走到宴会厅里。那群军人正是徐仁宇见面的对象，他们注意到徐仁宇牢牢抓着一个向导走过来，便意识到了什么。

一群人七嘴八舌地打听陆东植是哪里人，怎么跟总督认识的，现在住哪里。  
徐仁宇放任其他人对陆东植的围攻，他坐在陆东植身边，闲闲地喝着威士忌，那抓着他的手暧昧地插入他的指缝里，牢牢地按在沙发上。  
陆东植被自来熟的军士们弄得晕头转向，频频看向徐仁宇，希望他解围。  
徐仁宇听到了差不多他想要的，便说：“我今天好不容易遇到我的伴侣，失陪了。”

陆东植站在直梯里，执意地按了到直达地面的按钮。徐仁宇的眼睛一寸一寸地刮着他的皮肤，像是陆东植已经衣衫退尽。陆东植低着头，觉得三分钟好长好长，他全身发热，腿不住地发软。今天可能没法回沈宝景家了，他想。  
到了旋转酒店的楼层，徐仁宇就急不可耐地把他拖进自己的套房。

一只毛茸茸的动物压在陆东植身上，他觉得很重想要推开，那只大猫爪子按着他胸口。陆东植柔软的胸部被肉球按着，弄得他胸口痒痒的。他全身陷入熟悉的结合热，敏感的皮肤发红，大猫踩奶的动作开始变得邪恶了起来。它用肉球挤压陆东植的乳首，敏感的乳尖一下子硬硬地挺立，下身欲望的肉芽也因为快感而勃起。他双腿交叠着摩擦大腿想要缓解骚痒，却怎么磨蹭去都无济于事。他翻了个身，下身蹭着床单，屁股微微颤颤地抬起。渴望着某个人激烈地插入他的身体，占有他，取悦他，让他尽情地射精。  
过于敏感的皮肤经受不住衣料的摩挲，他吃力地脱掉裤子，手抚过圆润的双臀掰开后穴。  
徐仁宇进来时便见到这一幕。  
熟悉的声音和气味让陆东植一愣，慌忙回神用床单遮住自己赤裸的下半身。  
徐仁宇走过去坐上床，他伸手去碰陆东植，却见人卷成一团脸也别过一边。浓厚的向导素表明对方正在结合热当中。  
他把因为抑制发情而颤抖的陆东植抱在怀里，抚摸着他凌乱的卷发说：“东植想要的话，我陪你度过结合热，然后你就可以跟我解除结合了。”  
“你休想！”怀里的人激烈地控诉起来，“你就是想要我内疚！让我亲手伤害你的精神状态！你这个......” 他不知道如何骂才能泄气，又因为想不到合适的恶毒词汇而卡壳，最终只能哭得打起嗝来。  
“好了，让我先帮你好吗？”徐仁宇脱掉外衣光裸着上身，他剥开陆东植身上的床单。亲着唇瓣，扶着性器就插进炽热的身体里。陆东植全身泛红，被插入的内壁疯狂地蠕动着接纳渴望已久的性器。徐仁宇一边慢慢地摆动腰部，一边若有所思地说：“原来东植喜欢让凯撒玩你的小红点……”他刚说完陆东植便忽然惊觉体内的性器似乎变长了，探到他没想过的深处，还似乎长出了倒钩，挠得饥渴的肠道又痛又痒。他颤声求饶：“不是的......我不要，我只想要你的......痛！”  
徐仁宇将他抱起坐在自己大腿上，那硕大的阴茎也随着角度变化更深的埋入体内。陆东植上身两颗乳粒和阴茎都因为快感而挺立着，徐仁宇扶着他的腰让陆东植借着体重被肉棒干着。他伸出舌头舔拨其中一颗乳粒，陆东植被他操纵着幻想舌头上长满豹子的倒刺，顿时惊叫想躲避，被舔的乳头充血发硬，像被一把小钢刷扫弄着。他乳尖热辣辣地挺立，整个胸乳被掐弄挤压变形，徐仁宇乐此不疲地将他硬硬的肉粒按进乳晕里，他下半身完全不动，只享受着陆东植越发剧烈地摆动自己的腰身好让穴壁狠狠地吃着插着他的阴茎。  
陆东植疲劳地摆动着腰，因为怎么都攀不上顶点而抽泣。  
“东植……如果我死了会想我吗？也会这样思念我而发情，想象着我进入你的身体而自慰吗？”徐仁宇一边问一边将陆东植推倒放平，龟头磨着后穴然后猛地插入，他身下的人沉浸在快感里，似乎没有听到他在说什么。徐仁宇回味着陆东植自慰的画面，插在他体内的肉棒更硬了，撑得陆东植肚子直涨。  
身体交合处的水声越来越快，陆东植的肉棒被顶得一颤一颤的，零碎的粘液从马眼流出。徐仁宇边动得徐仁宇视着身下人沉浸在情欲中的脸，有些挫败。他俯身咬着陆东植的耳朵，性器又因为变换角度而使陆东植敏感点被大面积摩擦而弹起腰部。红肿的两颗乳头贴着徐仁宇的胸口可怜兮兮地被衬衫刮蹭着。快速收缩的穴道和硬挺的肉棒表明射精就在下一秒，徐仁宇却用手掐住了陆东植的马眼。他下身残酷地继续顶弄柔软的一塌糊涂的穴肉，一边说：“不乖的东植，等我......让我射很多进去.......怀一个豹宝宝......”他又狠又快地抽送十几下，陆东植觉得全身似乎只有后穴和肉棒。最后又浓又厚的精液射进体内，陆东植也夹紧徐仁宇的腰射了。徐仁宇揉捏着因为高潮发硬的双乳，感受泥泞的穴肉咬着自己的性器，抬起陆东植的腰再次挺入......  
这次结合热过后陆东植的乳尖被玩到红肿过敏，不得不贴上乳贴才能穿衣服的程度。他之前穿的衣服不见了，徐仁宇让他穿上一件大号的长袍，明显是根据总督本人的身高定做的。他纤细的腰线被厚实的袍子盖住，徐仁宇满意地确认这一点后，哀求他的哨兵跟他一起回地球，这样也许他们可以共同抚养一个孩子。  
陆东植吃惊地问道：“我什么时候有了一个孩子？”  
徐仁宇微笑道：“这次提取了我们两个的dna，如果你不跟我回去，它就会在人造子宫里出生。”  
陆东植对他的偏执气极：“我还没答应你回去！我也还没想过生小孩！”  
“你可以在我的舰队上想，或者你可以选择等我们的宝宝长大后来看望它。”  
“......”


End file.
